


A Very Merry Unbirthday

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Birthday Cake, F/M, Fluff, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...to Byakuya-chan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticrandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/gifts).



“Hmmm…” Ibuki leaned in closer, looking over the person standing before her up and down.

“What is it?” The person who was currently dressed like Mahiru Koizumi asked.

“I was just thinking how Mahiru-chan looks cuter than usual today. Like, kinda delicious. Really putting the ‘mmm’ in ‘hmmm’,” Ibuki said.

“Well,” The fake Mahiru said, smoothing the wrinkles from their green skirt, “I guess people just look cuter on their birthdays.”

Although the voice sounded much like Mahiru’s, there was still a tinge of haughtiness around the edges.

“Are you sure? Sure as spice? Because Ibuki thinks that Mahiru-chan is looking extra spicy today, but yesterday, the Mahiru-chan I hung out with after school was the plain unsalted variety. Okay, maybe she was salt and vinegar flavor. Ibuki thinks that no one at this school could really be compared to the ‘plain’ flavor… Hey, come to think of it, Aoi-chan was looking extra-spicy too this morning, you know, when Sakura-chan was giving her cake at lunch!”

“O-of course I’m sure.” The Impostor fumbled a camera out of their school bag, and began scrolling through the pictures to show Ibuki.

“Ibuki thinks that these pictures are all of food. I thought Mahiru-chan likes more variety.” Ibuki gently grasped ‘Mahiru’s’ wrist, lowering the camera, so that the impostor would meet her gaze. “Ibuki knows you’re not really Mahiru-chan.”

The Impostor’s stomach sank, and it wasn’t from the usual hunger pangs. Ibuki was surprisingly perceptive, an admirable quality, The Impostor thought.

“Byakuya-chan just wants extra cake, don’t you? It’s okay, Ibuki won’t tell. Zip it, lock it, put it in your pocket, is what good ol’ Ibuki will do!”

“You know that I’m The Impostor, yet you still call me ‘Byakuya’?” Though they were still dressed as Mahiru Koizumi, their Byakuya Togami-like tone of voice was returning.

“But that’s the way Byakuya-chan feels most comfy-cozy, rosy-poesy, right? And if Byakuya-chan likes being Byakuya-chan best, that’s what Ibuki likes best, because Ibuki likes you a whole a lot!”

* * *

 

“Is this what you wanted?” Byakuya asked, stepping out of the restroom in his characteristic white suit.

“Yes! A birthday suit for celebrating an un-birthday! Er, Ibuki didn’t mean ‘birthday suit’, she meant an actual suit…though Ibuki wouldn’t mind seeing Byakuya-chan in his birthday suit either!”

“Un-birthday?” Byakuya repeated, ignoring the chatter about wanting to see him naked.

“Yeah! Since today is really Mahiru-chan’s and Aoi-chan’s birthday, but it isn’t really Byakuya-chan’s, it must be your un-birthday! Aaaand guess what?”

“You can’t just tell me?”

“No, no, no! That’s not how it goes! Are you the type of person who answers knock-knock jokes with ‘what’ instead of ‘who’s there’?”

Byakuya sighed. “What?”

Ibuki beckoned Byakuya to bend in close, before whispering as conspiratorially as she could muster, “ _It’s Ibuki’s un-birthday too!”_

Byakuya smirked. “Oh, is it now?”

“You know it, Buster! So Ibuki wants to invite Byakuya-chan out for cake, cake that belong another birthday person!”

“Alright,” Byakuya answered slowly, pretending to mull it over first. “That sounds agreeable. And seeing as I’m the Super High School Level Heir, I’ll even pay.”

“Hooray!” Ibuki cheered, before leaning up to give Byakuya a kiss on his soft and squishy cheek. “Happy un-birthday to us both!”

_The end_

 

 


End file.
